


Mint Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bit of Tsugu having a big ol' gay crush on Sayo





	Mint Chocolate

When Sayo Hikawa came into her cooking class, Tsugumi didn't know how to react. Nor did she know how to react when Sayo agreed to hang out with her after, and even exchange phone numbers. And Tsugumi _ definitely _wasn't expecting this to become a regular thing. At least once per week in between their separate band activities, the two girls found time to talk together. Sayo found it comforting to have someone to talk to outside of the band who wasn't her sister, and Tsugumi was just happy to be there for her.

One evening in particular, the two found themselves chatting on their park bench. Though she hadn't said it before, Tsugu assumed Sayo liked the bench for two reasons. For one, it was secluded in the shade of a tree, but also, it was still close enough to see the dogs. Despite what she initially thought, Sayo was pretty easy to read.

That night, after most of the park attendees and their dogs rolled out and their conversation halted, Sayo turned to her. Tsugumi was taken aback by her suddenly serious expression. She was quiet for a while, like she was wrestling with something in her mind, before she spoke,

“Hazawa-san.”

“Sayo-san,” Tsugu said without missing a beat.

“We have been doing this for a while now, and I was wondering if it would be alright to… call you by your first name.”

Tsugumi blinked. She hadn't really thought of it before, she had just accepted that to Sayo, she was always _ Hazawa-san _. The only person Sayo had ever referred to by given name was her sister, Hina.

“Oh, sure, of course!” Tsugumi fumbled, laughing awkwardly to alleviate some of the tension.

Sayo’s face reddened, and Tsugumi jumped.

“Ah, I-I wasn't laughing at you, Sayo-san, I just-”

“Don't worry, I understand,” Sayo affirmed, cutting her off. A smile crept to the corners of her lips. “Thank you, Tsugumi… -san.”

“Eh?”

“For being so patient with me. I appreciate it. So, thank you.”

“Ahaha, I could say the same to you, really!” Tsugu laughed, “It’s always nice hanging out with you.”

“I mean it. Thank you for doing this with me, Tsugumi-san.”

The brunette’s cheeks lit up. 

“No problem. Y-You…” she hesitated, “You can drop the -san, if you want. I will too. Just Sayo.”

“Just Tsugumi,” Sayo parroted, like she was testing it out, “Tsugumi.” She punctuated the name with a rare genuine smile. 

Her face only burned brighter.

When Tsugumi went home that night, she realized just how good her name sounded in Sayo’s voice.

* * *

Weeks later, they were in Tsugumi’s bedroom, sitting between the futons on the floor. It was Sayo’s first time staying over at someone else’s place, but she didn't say that. Tsugumi told stories about what she and the rest of Afterglow had been up to, while Sayo was content to just sit and listen.

“And we didn't stop running ‘til we got back!” Tsugumi beamed, finishing up another story. Noticing Sayo’s distant face, she perked up. “Oh, sorry, I've just been rambling on. What's on your mind?” Sayo blinked herself out of her daze.

“Nothing in particular. You're an excellent storyteller.”

“Aw, I'm not that great,” Tsugu giggled.

“Nonsense. You're great at many things.” From her tone, it was clear that Sayo wouldn't let her deny it.

“Ahahaha! H-Hey, that reminds me, shouldn't we be getting to sleep soon?” Tsugumi said with wide eyes, changing the subject.

Their pyjamas were already on, so they simply slipped under the covers of their own separate futons. The light was flicked off.

“Good night, Sayo,” Tsugumi whispered.

“You too.”

And it was quiet.

When Tsugu woke up the next morning, she wasn't expecting to see long, light teal hair lying inches from her face. At some point Sayo had abandoned her futon, and the girl’s head was nestled under Tsugu’s chin. She could feel the girl’s soft breath on her shoulder, and a hand resting on her chest. Sayo murmured something incoherent in her sleep. It was a miracle Sayo didn't wake up with just how loud Tsugumi’s heart was beating. Her whole body went hot. 

She assumed Sayo would be mortified if she woke up right now, so she made a point to get out of bed as quickly and quietly as possible.

* * *

Weeks later, on the first day of autumn, Tsugumi awoke to a message on her phone. It was multiple paragraphs from Sayo, sent at 3AM the previous night. Tsugu had missed them, having been asleep, but when she opened them she couldn't believe what she was reading.

The paragraphs detailed Sayo’s feelings for Tsugumi, how grateful she was for the time they spent together. 

For the rest of the day, it was all she could think about. Being in different years meant they would never see each other in class, and Tsugu always hung out with Afterglow at lunch. Still, it was driving her crazy. 

As soon as the final bell rang, Tsugumi rushed to find Sayo. 

“Sayo!” she called out when she finally saw the older girl walking a few paces in front of her. Sayo didn't turn around, she simply kept walking, taking quicker, heavier steps. Tsugumi broke into a light jog to catch up with her, and managed to place a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Sayo finally froze and turned around.

“What do you want?”

“Um,” Tsugumi said softly, “I saw your message. Last night.” Sayo’s face turned bright red and her eyes went wide. She turned away and crossed her arms.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, you know what I mean!” Tsugu whined, growing frustrated with Sayo’s ignorance. How could she pretend not to know what kind of message she wrote?

As if realizing there was no playing dumb in this situation, Sayo whimpered and looked to the ground.

“I thought I deleted it…” she muttered.

Tsugu smiled sheepishly and sighed.

“Oh, um… You can't delete messages after you send them…”

“Oh.” Sayo looked like she was about to burn up. Her arms fell to her sides and she stepped forward weakly. Her face was cold and her fingers trembled. Tsugumi rushed forward and hugged Sayo around the waist, catching her as she stumbled. They stayed like that for a moment, holding eachother in the middle of the path.

“I understand if you don't want to be my friend any more,” Sayo murmured, and Tsugumi only hugged her tighter.

“Are you kidding?” she gasped, before pulling back and taking Sayo’s two hands. She felt the callouses on her fingertips, and the remnants of scratches on her wrists, but she payed them no mind. She looked up into the taller girl’s eyes before speaking,

“Sayo, I would never… Hanging out with you these past months has been amazing! You’re so, _ so _ talented, and great at so many things, and--”

“Tsugumi…”

“A-And I wouldn't mind hanging out more… b-but like um… as girlfriends…” Tsugumi finished, having lost eye contact halfway through. Sayo no longer looked cold, but rather shocked.

“You mean… on a date?”

“Y-Yeah! I mean I understand if you don't want to, since that message was an accident and all… but I really do like you, Sayo, I never thought you would--”

Now it was Sayo’s turn to hug Tsugumi. Much gentler than before, and less sure, Sayo draped her arms around Tsugumi’s shoulders and pulled her close. Into Tsugumi’s hair, she whispered,

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading!!!!


End file.
